l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Lammassar
Lammmassar, the "Doom of the Khadi", was an Ashalan Heart-Seeker. Council Lammassar was a member of the Council of Twelve, one of the ensouled Ashalan. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 135 Second Age Enslaved The Ashalan after the First Jinn War were enslaved by the Dark jinn, the Kaleel's Legion. The Council of Twelve refused to submit to the will of the Jinn, and sought means to combat them. They conspired in secret, working with the most skilled humans to devise a way to fight back. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera The Seal Lammassar, Katani, and others ashalan worked to research a fabulous magic sigil made of light and smoke that formed a map of all known magic, later known as the Hakhim's Seal. The seal revealed that the jinn would consume everything until they were the only powers left, replacing deities of a lost age. It also offered a way to contact imprisoned Shilah, Lady Sun, directly. Day of Wrath Shilah, who had been imprisoned by his son the Jinn Lord Kaleel, had gone mad in her isolation. When she saw what had happened through the veracity of the seal unleashed the Day of Wrath. In one climactic moment, the world dissolved around the Jinn, Ashalan, and humans. Those who thrived from magic and lived were forced out of Shilah's sight. Family Lammassar had a sister, Mahrokh, and was married to Azarnoush. They were killed by Ghiyath, a Ruhmalist renegade of the Ivory Kingdoms who had escaped to the Burning Sands. The two Ashalan Sun-Riders had found Ghiyath in the desert near Medinaat al-Salaam. He was near death without water and food, but Ghiyath in return killed them during the next night. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 150 Ceremony of Souls Lammassar would seek revenge, so he must leave his homeland. Through the Ceremony of Souls he forfeited his soul to Sylmun. He found a prophecy which had foreseen the demise of his two beloved sister and wife, and that he would be who would give justice. Book of the Dead Lammassar gathered and studied any passage he found of the Book of the Dead, and he realized this book could grant the power to became an immortal no-dead. When the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah rouse to power in the Jewel alongside with her Khadi followers, Lammassar knew he had found his destyny: to become the Doom of the Khadi. Khadi He began to check which power had the khadi, and in one of his first encounters he confronted Ghiyath, currently a Khadi follower of the Caliph. He decided to withdraw, because he was not prepared to fight him. He returned to the City of the Seventh Star and began to train an elite group which could deal with the Khadi. Heart-Seekers When the Ashalan race knew of the Khadi they formed the Heart-Seekers, lonely assassins trained on investigation and stealth. Their only duty was to find and kill the Heartless and Lammassar was its founder. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 145 Fourth Age Shattering of the Jewel In 1132 Lammassar already had collected three Khadi hearts in their Ivory Boxes, making him all but invulnerable to their powers. Lammassar (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) When he knew the Caliph had killed the Sultan he attacked the Khadi in their lairs. He reached the Khadi in their inner sanctum with his blade raised Hearts of the Khadi (LBS - The Awakening flavor) killing many of them. It was said he had personally killed one hundred of them. After the Awakening Lammassar returned to his duties as member of the Council and continued to train the Heart-Seekers. External Links * Lammassar (LBS - Secrets and Lies) Category:Ashalan Members